memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhinecanthus rectangulus
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! As an aside, when uploading images, please try to put an image category on them, such as Category:Memory Alpha images (or if you can be more specific, one of the subcategories listed therein). Thanks! -- Sulfur 15:23, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Unsigned template Btw... for anon users, use the new template rather than the regular template. It avoids a link to the user page, which will not exist for anonymous users. :) -- Sulfur 13:41, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :D'oh! Thanks for the reminder. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 13:56, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Not a reminder. The unsigned-anon is new. I made it when I saw your additions to the Beer forum. Seemed a good idea at the time. :) -- Sulfur 14:02, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha. I think I recognized it from wikipedia... -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 14:04, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Talk Page etiquette/indenting Just fyi, talk page indenting is covered at , specifically suggesting that the indenting level of a user should stay at the same level in a conversation thread, no matter who/what he is responding to. This is why people come around and fix indenting on your responses on various talk pages, such as Talk:Hendrikspool Province... :) -- Sulfur 20:49, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Fair enough, not sure I complete agree with it, but I'll follow the practice. Thanks for the note. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:51, 24 July 2007 (UTC) IP edits Hi, Rhinecanthus. You sent me a "Welcome to Memory Alpha" message, but I was quite surprised, because I never make edits while not logged in. I checked up, and found 2 edits, however they were not made by me!! This is rather strange as I thought I had a static IP. Anyway my normal username is Kidburla, but those two edits about the original Enterprise were not made by me. 00:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ADmin nomation Hello i have decided to nomatine you for the position of admin.--Jellygem 14:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Rhinecanthus. Shran, here. Just letting you know that your nomination for administration is null and void since the user who nominated you was a sockpuppet of a banned user. Another admin should delete the page shortly; if not, I shall do it when I get home. Just fyi. :) --From a College Campus with Love ::No worries, though I felt special being "nomatinated" by some random puppet. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Talk pages vs User pages Please get 'em right. :) -- Sulfur 15:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :D'oh! Wow, how many times have I made this mistake. Whoops. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 15:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) WMS Industries Hi, regarding WMS Industries, you might want to consider Memory Alpha:Orphan. Cheers, --TribbleFurSuit 19:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC)